Dumb Blond & Hottie Baka
by Adiana Brookes
Summary: Serena Knowles gets her life turned upside down when she runs into a hottie running late to meet with her friends. When she realises she'll be spending more time with Mr. Hottie on her 'relaxing' vacation, she doesn't take it to well. Alot of editing! Rea
1. Prologue

Prologue

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, CLANK

….………………………………………………………………,BEEP, BEEP!

"uggghhh…would you shut the FUCKUP!" the blond screeched at her alarm clock before tossing it at the wall…again.

Unfortunately, her previous attempt to destroy the stupid box only detained its persistant torture.

Fortunately, the second pitch made the jangle come to a halt.

Curious the blond peeked to see her victim. Then she saw the time.

"MOTHER F " (fill in the blanks)- (lol)

'Ray s gonna kill me, o god, how the hell am i suppose to get ready in 7minutes, and get to Mina's!'

Some how the blond manage to take a shower, change, and put on one of her two shoes, before she left the apartment.

Before heading out she took a small look at the mirror

'5"7", mid back blond hair, still wet and curling slightly, blue eyes, and yeah'

"Not bad for semi sort of 7 minutes…SHIT."

Remembering the time, she ran to the elevators, and waited, and waited, and waited…

"I do NOT have time for this CRAP!"

She rushed to the stairs, and practilly flew down… un/fortunately, her bad/good luck came in.

Suddenly she hit something hard…

"OWWWW, what the HELL is your PROBLEM, you do not run into someone, whenever the hell you feel like it. STUPID MORON BUTTFACE ASshole baka!..." the blond screamed, well started to scream, but then it started to go down to a whisper, ending in a squeak.

WHY? You may ask? Simple, really REALLY HOT GUY.

How can this be bad luck… again, simple he opens his mouth…BAKA!


	2. Lets Meet Everyone

Now if I ran into a really hot dark haired blue eyed six feet one inch extremely built hottie, he could be reciting dr. Seuss all day, and I'll still be following him like a lap dog. (HE'D BE THE POET OF MY SOUL) But if it was me then there wouldn't be a story, or at least a teen rated story. So may the drama commence.

Dumb Blonde's View

"For your information, YOU are the one who ran into ME, and for your information I have better things to do then deal with dumb blonds, who stalk poor innocent guys just to gawk on them" said the dark haired hottie.

"I do not gawk at BAKAS!" screamed the girl blushing furiously (how did I get caught gawking…hey this is not my fault…jerks should not be gawk worthy…I blame god)

Dark haired hottie just smirked at this (I could so punch his face off right now… but its such a pretty face…)

"Then why are you stalking me" dark haired hottie interrupted my thoughts

"You arrogant ass, I live here, and you are the one who was gawking at me."

Then dark haired hottie did something WEEEEEEEEIIIIIRD!

Arrogant Dark haired hottie baka's view

SHIT! Now I AM blushing. Crap, well its not my fault. If your gonna come outside wearing a mini skirt you can't expect guys not to look. Well now I know where she lives but its gonna have to wait two weeks. I GOT THE BLONDE'S ADDRESS NAH NAH NAN NA NA! What the hell is wrong with me!

She looks really cute when she's mad. To bad she's as dumb as she looks.

I should probably say something "my names Darien Shields"

Wait did she just call me arrogant. What the hell!

"Do you have any idea who I am!"

Mini Skirted Dumb Blonde's View

See what I mean, weird. I almost laughed out loud.

"of course I know who you are, you just told me, remember, you're Darien Shields, would you like me to spell it for the police for you."(seriously stalking is illegal)

I couldn't help say this with a smile to match his arrogance. But for some reason the name stuck, Like I heard it before.

Now he looked pissed.

Darien's view

What the fuck! That's it! No more mister nice guy! (she doesn't know me?)

"If you live here, then what's you're name and address" said Darien. I 'll get this bitch kicked out.

To this she only turned around and walked away, that is until she reached the door. "my name is Usagi, and my address is none of your damn business!" then she walked away.

"Usagi…", testing out the name for himself." For some reason it didn't fit her, he thought. Usagi…was the first girl to put him down since…well…ever! Only Usagi…

Usagi's view

Okay so my names not really Usagi. Its Serena, people haven't called me Usagi since I was like two. oh well. Shit I'm am so fuckin late. It's the baka s fault. Running like this can't be good for me. Good thing I was in track

Thank god I see Ami!

"Ami, why aren't you there yet?"

"Because we all knew you'd be late so we told you to come an hour early" Ami stated, "get in"

"Wait, I'm an hour early, screw this I'm going back to sleep…"

"Oh no you don't, we gotta go.", Then she actually shoved me in.

"Really Sere, you have to be more responsible, your twenty years old, I know you have the potential to do better, you did get through college, I just wish you'd take things more seriously…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's when I muted her out, its so easy to mute people out, it's like I have a special remote control that can put the volume off any time I want. Too bad it didn't work with the baka. Seriously why the hell do I have to run into the hottie. Yes I admit it I ran into him. Sue me fuckers… Geez, why am I thinking about him, it's his entire fault, sure I yelled, but if he kept his mouth shut all I would've done was check out his ass, and walked away.

Then the car stopped. Oops I think I said that last part out loud.

"Who's the guy?" Lita…ughh… why do I bother?

"what guy?" I know why…

"O MY GOD! HE MUST HAVE A NICE ASS!" That's why.

"I am so not talking to you about this" I wish.

"YOU WISH" I know.

"Fine, yes he has a nice ass, unfortunately that's not the best part of his anatomy."

"Thanks." MOTHER FUCKIN HELL NO!

But yes, blushing like hell, I see no one other then Darien Shields standing on the corner of the street, smirking at me, even though I'm the one in the killer car. I HAVE TO ASK AMI WHERE SHE GOT THIS CAR!

"mmmnnnnnnnmmhhhmm" O MY GOD, WAS THAT AMI., SHE IS NOT CHECKIN HIM OUT. YES, SHE IS, KILL ME NOW!

I think he was kind of scared. I would be too. "umm, I'll see you later Usagi." And that's it, he just walked away.

"Usagi?" Ami asked. I couldn't blame her, I don't usually give fake names.

"It slipped out." Dumb I know

"What eve" Ami just put on her shades, and went past the red light

"Oh my God, I forgot my bags; I can't believe I forgot my bags!" I am in so much trouble. "Ami we have to turn back now, AMI, NOW!"

"Relax, look in the back."

"oh," My bags are in the back. "How'd that happen."

Ami snorted, "we know you Serena" (Lord help this girl)

"whats that supposed to mean" Serena's eyes became slits.

'You're always so irrosponsible"

"hmmp"

"Lets just get to Mina's."

"what happened"

"what do you mean?"

"It's not like you to check out guys, when you have a boyfriend."

Ami shrugged focusing on the road.

"you seem depressed."

"It's nothing."

"Can I geuss?"

"Geuss why I'm depressed?"

"Yep!...Okay...You brother just died from a drug overdose?"

"SERENA!"

"No?...Okay...Parents were kidnapped by green aliens!"

"I'm not even going to answer that."

"So I'm getting close!...Okay...You're parents were kidnapped by green aliens...and now...you father is pregnant." We began laughing so hard, I didn't expect Ami's repy.

"Greg and I broke up"

"oh, I'm so sorry Ami, he was such a jerk, anyway, you deserve bet-"

"It's okay Serena…and I thought I was hiding it so well. Can you not tell the girls, I don't want to spoil the vacation."

"alright"

"why'd you break up"

"I guess. it was because I wasn't interested any more."

"good enough, you gave it away, checkin out that guy."

"oh yeaaahhhhhh…"

Crap!

"So…Usagi, what's up with him, anyway…You two seemed to know each other."

"(snort) He ran into me"

"which means, you ran into him"

"maybe"

"were here…" Ami pulled up to the house.

"HELLO KITTY" Mina was running out of the house like a freakin banshee on crack. Without the good part. Every time I see Mina's houseI have to admire it. Her house is on her own estate. Mina is a fashion designer. She likes everything to be simply her. She is just a new comer, but one with lots of potential.

Then a black haired priest ran out the doors. And we ran back inside the car.

"Lock the DOORS AMI NOW!"

"Open the hell up" screamed Raye, while breaking the back window.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Raye was definitely mad.

"What the hell, you don't have to freakin, break down the window. I'm not even late."

"you were suppose to be here half-an-hour ago."

"Ami said we had another hour"

"Ami actually does something for a living"

"I have a job!"

Just then, Thank you love of God,Lita walked out. Lita was one of the strongest people I know. Literally. She was a Chef at her inn. She made the most fabulous food, and her tall slim figure bought in plenty of customers. "Come on you guys we've got to get to the airport."

Darien Shield's View 

"Wow, that girl, was scary, she looked at me like I was some piece of meat; Usagi really is something though" Darien just smirked, while telling his friends, about the encounter with the pretty blonde.

"Enough, Dar. If you want to show off about all the girls that fawn over you, do it someplace else." Malachite was getting real annoyed now. Mal Quartz, as his friends called him, had long silver hair, and was usually serious. Looking sophisticated, and yet stylish. He was the CEO of a major Fashion Designer Company.

"She did say I have a nice ass, but that wasn't the best part..."

"Spare us, the details please" Kunzite Ritter wasn't really into bragging unless he was the one who did it. He had long brown hair, longer then Malachite. He was athletic and tall, almost as tall as Darien. He owned various small businesses around the country.

"She was kind of cute when she got mad, but she wasn't that sharp"

"Does she have a sister" Jadeite Hugh couldn't help but ask. He was always the player, and almost had an ego bigger then Darien. He was into 'gossip Journalism.' He was trying desperately to save his friends careers from plummeting. People just loved to say stuff about the rich. Inheriting his fortune, he knew how that felt.

"I don't know, maybe, there was a girl with her…"

"That was Ami Lounge, she runs a hospital; the very one I'm trying to bring down." He was a bit angry not being noticed, even though he was right behind his friend when they met at the car. She was checkin him out, and he didn't even get a first glance.

"Why would you want to do that?" Now Mal was curious.

"Because they make us look bad. A small company, like theirs, should not have bettertechnition tubercauliousisrates, then my company." (I'm making this up.'

"Why wouldn't Usagi be her sister?" I don't hink they looked a like, but...

"Because, Darien, If she was I would know about it. Ami Lounge has no family."

A long silence filled the room. Zoicite knew what he said was going to sting someone in the room.

"I guess we should be going, don't want to waste our time."

The men put out their cigars, and took their last drink before heading to the airport.

Serena Knowle's Point of view

I hate planes. Why is it whenever we go out I'm the one who ends up alone. Now I get to sit next to some fat geezer. I swear if he tries to touch my thigh again, I'm gonna sock 'em. Raye ran into an old 'friend.' So she went god knows where. The rest of the girls who were supposed to be behind me are almost in the back. While here I am. Sitting next to 'Derek" well at least I think that's his name. He's wearing one of those gas station shirts.

"Where are you going" he had to put his hand on me.

"Could you move your hand?" I didn't mean to yell, but I guess it came out loud. Yep, Yep, Yep. A lot of people look-in. Shit that's not him. Yes he is. And he's going to first class. I knew he was a rich bastard. Wait why is he coming here. I'm gonna die right now aren't I? Please, please, if there is a god, let me die now!

Darien's point of view

I did not expect to see Usagi here. I didn't really think she had it that bad. Why is it, they all have to fall for me. I know I'm rich, and good lookin, and have a good personality, but this is too much. What's going on with that pig. Why is he touching her? Really this girl is too much. That stupid fag is still touching her what the hell is going on! I swear if he doesn't move his hand I'll-

"Could you move your hand?" she yelled.

I guess I was wrong. He still didn't move his hand. Danm him! I swear he is asking for a fight. I might as well give it to him.

Serena's point of view

"She said to move your hand!" wait what did he say.

"Why would I do that?" supposedly Derek answered.

"I'm not going to tell you again." He did say that (AWWW)

Wait, what, no awww, I am a strong independent woman. I do not need to owe something to the hottie. I need to get a knew name for him.

CLANK!

"owwww, you evil bitch what the hell was that for."

"I told you to move your hand." The Stupid Ass. It's not like I broke anything. I'm a girl. How har can I punch. Just Kidding.

"Sir, I think you should leave." Yeah to the flight attendent

"I'm not going anywhere, I paid for this ticket, and I'll be sitting right here.'

"Not even for first class tickets?" Wait! What! Did Darien Just offered...yep!

"Let me see those!" Derekgrabbed the ticket greedily.

"Fine I'll go…" YES!

"Good" Then he just scowled at me and left.

I smirked he was gonna have one hell of a black eye.

"Wait, where will you sit?"

"With you, of course."

"but, but, but….'

"Miss, were taking off please put on your seat belt." Stupid Flight Attendent

"I, but…'

"Sit down Usagi" What is Hottie doing. He is not sitting down. He sat down. Did he just tell me to sit. I am NOT a freakin dog!

I sat down.

"and we're off!"

Serena's point of view

I don't like this at all! It's nice and all that he punched the guy, but why the hell did he have to take his seat. I'm sure he can get another one. It's not like he tried to talk to me, or apologize, actually he didn't say anything. He's actually a sleep…hnnmhmph. It's not like I expected anything. I wasn't going to say thank you or anything. He's probably thinking I'll apologize for before. Not.

Is he even sleeping? Sure seems like it, he's snoring like walrus. How am I suppose to sleep, while he's making animal noises? I guess I can wake him up. Gently--

Darien's Point of View

Usagi will have to be nice to me now. If it wasn't for me who knows what would have happened. I am too nice. Seriously. She's actually very lucky I was in a good mood. Never will anyone meet someone as strong, handsome, smart, humble, gracio--

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Serena's point of view

Oops! Geez what a wimp. I tried to wake him up, but the stupid git wouldn't take. So I elbowed em…hard! If you can't tell I'm smiling :)

Darien's Point of View

"Bloody hell!" How can she hit that hard. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!

Why is everyone looking?

Serena's point of view

Stupid ass! Why did he stand up? The stupid git! Ami, Lita, and Mina are all giving me looks! Everyone is giving me looks!

"I'm need to go to the restroom!" run, Serena, run! I need a stall. Where are the stalls! Where are the stalls!

Stall. Safe. Good.

I opened the stall. I closed the stall. I think I just saw Dereck do it with the Raye!

I peeked through first class. Dereck was there with probably three dozen beer cans!

I opened the stall. I closed the stall. Okay, so it's not Dereck. Thank god!

I opened the next stall. EWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That smelled horrible! EWWWWWW!

I'll just go back to my seat. OH NO! NO! NO! NO!

He's coming here! Where do I go! Hold your breathe Serena. YES! I am that desperate.

HOLD YOUR BREATHE SERENA! GOD HOLD YOUR BREATHE SERENA. THERE COMES A TIME IN YOUR LIFE…WHERE AM I GOING WITH THIS.

Knock, knock.

PLEASE WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE GO AWAY!

Knock, knock, knock!

OKAY, DON'T. BUT I WARNED YOU!

I ran out! I had to! But of course I fell on top of someone…or thing, seriously this guy is made out of stone.

Darien's Point of View

If she thinks she can go on and embarrass the hell out of me, and then just walk off…

I'm gonna find her and then she's gonna pay…NO ONE EMBARRASSES ME BUT ME!

She was walking towards the restoomto the restroom.

Knock, knock.

No answer.

Knock, knock, knock!

No answer.

After that everything went black. Or at least Ithink it did…

Serena's point of view

I think he blacked out. Oops...I think I did it again! (Sorry I couldn't help that last line)

Anyway… Now I am officially on top of a blacked out hottie, sorryTHE blacked out hottie!In front of two stalls one in which is obviously 'occupied.' The other was unfortunately…ughhhhhhhhhhh!

Thank god he just went in.

Now for problem #1

"Excuse me, miss can I have a glass of water?" Yeah flight attendent.

"Alright." (Don't ask why)

She just looked at me weirdly and handed me the water. Hey I was straddling the guy in the middle of the hall, on a plane. You got to look.

Darien's Point of View

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Wet, cold, wet cold really wet. Really cold. Not this top anything but this top. And my shoes. These were Gucci! My watch! How can such a small women do so much damage!

If she thinks I'll take this sitting down, she has another thing coming. Hey looks like we started a crowd. HE HE HE HE HE HE HE! HAH HA HA HA HA AHA AH!

Serena's point of view

"Usagi! I do not care how much you want it! I will NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU!

O MY GOD! That jerk! How dare he! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Free stall! Yes!

Raye just walked out with my boss!

She did not have sex on a plane with my boss!

Darien's Point of View

HE HE HE HE HE HE HE! HAH HA HA HA HA AHA AH!

'What the FUCK!'

My baby cousin just walked out of the stall, with my best friend! They did not have sex on this plane.

Darien's and Serena's Point of View

"SERENA! WHY ARE YOU STRADDLING MY BROTHER!" (Raye)

"JADEDITE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!" (Darien)

"DARIEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SERENA!" (Raye)

"RAYE! THIS IS YOUR BROTHER!" (Serena)

"RAYE! WE SHOULD TELL DARIEN!" (Jade)

"TELL ME WHAT!" (Darien)

"WAIT RAYE! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAVE A BROTHER!" (Serena)

"RAYE! YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THIS STALKER!" (Darien)

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STALKER! BAKA!"(serena)

"DARIEN! SERENA! SHUT UP AND I'LL EXPLAIN!" (Raye)

"SERENA? WHY ARE YOU CALLING HER SERENA!" (Darien)

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"


End file.
